


Finally, I can relate my life to a Katy Perry song

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Alien!Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, RIP me, a shit ton of gay, hope u enjoy this gay raye, ive been writing this for like a week and it's finally done, oikawas dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa walked towards the UFO slowly. He had dreamt of this since he was little, but now that it was happening....</p><p>It was horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, I can relate my life to a Katy Perry song

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long but hey. It's pretty cute. It took a long time and I was pretty tired. If there are any mistakes please please please tell me.

Oikawa sat on his bed, brushing his hair. The news was playing on his tv and he was idly listening to it. He got up to change into his pajamas. His eyes sparkled at his newest pair. Light blue with little green aliens on them. The shirt was just white with a UFO. He giggled and changed, not bothering to close the window. 

As he pulled his pants up, a large light flashed through his window, and a heavy bang hit the ground, the force of it knocking Oikawa to the floor. 

Oikawa pushed his bangs back, looking out the window. His breath caught when he saw the crashed UFO. 

After quickly tossing his shirt over his head, he slid a headband on, he ran out. 

\----

Oikawa walked towards the UFO slowly. He had dreamt of this since he was little, but now that it was happening....

It was horrifying. 

Oikawa was careful not to step on anything while he made his way over. 

He peered over, and gasped when he saw someone knocked out. 

Oikawa ran down the pit the UFO made. He was careful when pulling the person out of the glass. 

\----

Oikawa sat said person on his couch and looked him (him? Do aliens have genders?) over. 

His skin was smooth and clear, and his hair was black and stood up in funny ways. His eyebrows were pinched together, and he looked like he was in great pain. 

Oikawa took notice of the dark red liquid dripping down his temple, and darted off to hunt down his first aid kit. 

He took his time cleaning the alien up. Oikawa was amazed by him. 

His skin was so, so cold and his blood was boiling hot. 

Oikawa was unaware when the alien awoke. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Oikawa jumped at the sudden voice, looking up at the alien. "I-I.." For once he was lost for words. 

"I-I was....cleaning your wounds....y-you must have hit your head hard..." Oikawa said, trying to calm himself. 

The alien looked cautious, but allowed the human to help him. 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru!" He said cheerfully, his eyes shining. 

"I'm Hajime Iwaizumi." The alien said, looking at the human. 

Oikawa gasped, clasping his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's cheeks. "You.....your eyes have stars in them!" Oikawa's cheeks bloomed a lovely pink and Iwaizumi's cheeks returned the expression, blushing along with Oikawa. 

Oikawa's thumbs brushed over Iwa's cheeks, amazed by the electric feeling under his fingers. "Wow.."

"What?" Iwa scowled and Oikawa laughed. "Your skin is so cool, that's all."

Iwa huffed, but allowed Oikawa to keep touching. The warm feeling of the human's fingers was so welcoming to him. Iwa's glowing green orbs shut, and Oikawa's Cheshire Cat smile grew. 

He looked so peaceful. 

Oikawa pulled his hands away, and Iwa woke up right away. 

"Sorry." Oikawa said.

"Where am I?"

"Sendai? Japan...? Earth?" Oikawa said, very obviously. 

Iwa waved his hand. "I know it's earth. Don't be stupid." He gently rapped his knuckles against Oikawa's forehead. 

Oikawa rubbed the already red mark on his forehead. "Ow.."

Iwa looked around the house he was in, taking in what was around him. 

"So....what was it like on your planet?" Oikawa asked, his eyes glimmering once again. Iwa turned to look, and found the human was far too close. Their noses brushed together when he turned. 

Oikawa obviously had no problem with it, since he just got closer. Iwa sighed, pressing two fingers against Oikawa's forehead and pushing him back. 

"My home is no different from yours. We have schools, hospitals, iHops." "You have ihop on your planet? That's so neat. What food do you have there??"

"Pancakes....?" Iwa leaned back a little. This kid was getting too worked up. 

"What do you do for fun?" Oikawa asked, readjusting his hair pins, that Iwa stared at for a split second before looking back into Oikawa's eyes. 

He was surprisingly lovely, considering humans didn't look much different than his own species. 

Those big, brown eyes, filled with wonder and amazement, his soft chocolate hair, held back by those ridiculous hair pins, his lovely smile and smooth voice.

Oikawa would be very popular on his planet. 

"Do you have some kind of King or something?" Oikawa asked. 

"No?"

Oikawa asked question after question. 

"What's considered 'attractive' on your planet?" Oikawa brought up, after an interesting question about rain. 

"I don't know. The usual, I guess. You would probably be considered hot." Iwa said, smoothly. 'Don't make it clear you're flirting.'

Oikawa blinked dumbly. "Really? I mean, I'm considered hot here..."

Iwa rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anything else?"

"Oh! Do you have some kind of mate?" Oikawa asked, scooting closer. 

Iwa raised his brow. "I had a boyfriend for a few months but it didn't work out. We wanted different things. His happened to be another guy." He shrugged. 

"You're so.....human." Oikawa pressed his fingers against Iwa's face again. "It's so amazing....I-I've waited years to see aliens."

Oikawa's voice was so small, so, broken. It made Iwa's heart lurch. Neither realized how close they were getting to each other. 

Iwa placed his hand on the back of Oikawa's neck, and Oi kept his hands on Iwa's face. 

Their noses brushed together and Iwa took the first move, pressing their mouths together. 

Oikawa felt that electricity shoot through him again, as they moved closer to each other. Oikawa was pulled into Iwa's lap.

The kissing didn't last long, Iwa kept his hands on Oikawa, and Oi looked starstruck, a blooming blush covering his face. 

"Uh..." Oikawa felt confused and voiceless again. "I-I....um..." 

"I'm sorry.." Iwa said, looking off to the side. "That was unneeded."

"I liked it." Oikawa said, calming himself down. He brushed his hair back, fixing the clips. "W-would you like to stay here?" He asked. 

Iwa glanced back to Oikawa. "Alright." 

\------

It had been a few weeks. Oikawa had been quite welcoming in that time. Giving him whatever attention he needed, or, didn't need. It wasn't unwanted, for the most part. Oikawa was just clingy. 

Currently, however, Oikawa was wearing his volleyball uniform, tossing his ball up. 

Iwa was sitting on the couch, reading a book Oikawa had given him. 

"I'll be back soon!" Oikawa chirped. "Do you wanna join me?" He asked, leaning over Iwa. 

"No, thank you." Iwa tilted his head up, and Oikawa kissed between his eyes. 

"Kaaaay~!" 

\-----

Oikawa came home, looking tired. 

His eyes were droopy and he was slouching. "I'm home, Iwa-chan." He said. Oikawa didn't spot his alien anywhere, so he decided to go take a shower. 

Dragging himself to the bathroom, he found his pajamas folded up on the counter. A lazy smile found itself on his face when he realized Iwa must have done that. 

Quickly starting the shower, Oikawa stripped down, humming to himself. 

"Oikawa?"

Startled, Oikawa twisted his head around to see Iwa. 

Iwa seemed to be observing Oikawa's body. 

His naked body. 

Oikawa's skin prickled when Iwa crossed his arms, whistling lowly.

"I can see why you're so popular with the girls, Oi."

"I-Iwa-chan! Get out!"

"Why? I'm not embarrassed." Iwa smirked, eyeing him up and down. 

Oikawa reached for a towel, but ended up sliding and crashed. 

Iwa walked over and helped him up. "You're an idiot, Oikawa." He flicked Oikawa's nose. 

The taller of the two bit the inside of his cheek. "Iwa-chan, could you please turn around?" His voice seemed higher than usual, but he didn't fret. 

When Iwa scoffed, but still turned, Oikawa made a beeline to the shower. He jumped in and quickly washed up. 

Iwa turned back. "Oi, don't slip, idiot."

Oikawa popped his head out, his hair plastered to his face. "Don't be rude, Iwa-chan!!" He cried. 

Iwa leaned against the door, waiting for Oikawa to slip again. 

\-----

Oikawa walked out, glancing around for Iwa. Once he decided it was clear, he walked out and grabbed his towel. 

Humming, he wrapped it around himself. He took his time with drying his hair. Everything depends on how you dry it. If you just leave it wet and let it dry, it will be kinked and knotted. 

Oikawa was not kinked and knotted. 

Kinky and naughty, maybe. 

He finished his hair and got changed into his UFO pjs. 

He smiled to himself once he decided he looked good. 

He walked downstairs. Iwa was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hey Iwa-chan." He greeted, spotting a plate of cookies on the table. 

He sat down a grabbed a cookie. He munched on it quietly as Iwa continued it read. It was nice. 

"We're like a married couple." Oikawa noted, and Iwa just gave a nod. 

Iwa laid his hand over Oikawa's, and everything seemed perfect. 

\----

In a span of four days since they sat together in a lovely silence, it hit Oikawa he had fallen for his alien companion. 

He and Hajime were currently sitting in a field together. Iwaizumi was back to reading and Oikawa was seeing how many flowers he could put in his friend's hair. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa suddenly said, disturbing his companion. 

Iwaizumi said nothing, just made a hand signal to 'go on'. 

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. 

"Once." 

"Oh."

"Why? Have you?"

"O-once. But.....I don't think it would work." Oikawa murmured. 

Hajime put his book down. He turned to Oikawa. 

Their legs tangled awkwardly, and Hajime laced their fingers together. 

Oikawa's blush returned, and Hajime leaned forward, gently bumping his forehead against Oikawa's. 

"Oi, who do you like?" He asked quietly. 

Oikawa looked down. "Iwa-chan..." He whined. 

"Just tell me."

"It's obvious isn't it? It's stupid. I-I..." Oikawa's eyes teared up, and he reached to wipe them away. 

Iwaizumi curled his fingers around Oikawa's wrist. "Oikawa, breathe. It's okay."

Oikawa sucked in a deep breathe. 

"I like you too, dumbass." He tapped his fingers against Oikawa's forehead. 

Those words broke Oikawa. Tears dripped down his face as he tried to get closer to Iwaizumi. 

Hajime chuckled, pulling him onto his lap. "I love you Iwa-chan. I love you, I love you, I love you." He said, kissing Iwaizumi over and over. 

"I love you too, Oikawa."


End file.
